Car ride?
by jessceekins
Summary: the first time she meets him she is intrigued. the second time she gets a crush. the third she falls in love. non-cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first FanFic but I have read many and love them so I decided to do one of my own! Comments are appreciated! Be truthful and I'll update soon.**

**Xoxo jessceekins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But if Stephanie Meyers ever wants to let me borrow it I would gladly accept!**

You know how people always say moving is difficult.

Well they're wrong.

I just turned 17 and I have to move in with my dad in the not so sunny town of Forks, Washington. Sure I was a little upset at first to leave my mom and Phil, but by doing this I'm making my mom happy and making people happy makes me happy.

"Bella," I heard my name I just didn't know who the voice was.

All of a sudden I'm being picked up and spun around by none other than Jacob Black.

"Bella I can't believe you're here! How have you been? "Jacob practically yells in my ear before putting me back on solid ground.

"Hey Jacob I've missed you! I'm great how about you? You've grown like 2 feet since I was here last. You must be eating your weaties!" I tell him lightheartedly.

"Yeah or your just shrinking!" he jokes back.

"So where is my dad he said he would be picking me up, not that I mind you getting me, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Oh he had something come up at work he wouldn't tell me what though." Jacob explained.

"Oh well his loss."

"So you don't have your license yet do you?"

"Nope." He said popping the "p".

"So how did you get here than?" I asked kind of confused.

"One of my friends, Sam, drove me down here." he explained to me.

"Well let's not keep him waiting Jake!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

AS we arrived at the truck I see the most gorgeous man I've ever set my eyes on.

Black hair you just want to run your hands through just to feel the softness.

And the deepest brown eyes the type you can only dream of.

He walks gracefully over to me, and says," Hi I'm Sam and you must be Isabella."

"B-bella, actually." I stammer.

"Bella" he says.

Jacob steps in at that moment to say its time to go.

After the first 15 minutes the drive home was silent, comfortable silence.

Only interrupted for a cough or clearing of the thought.

Once we reached my home I saw Charlie's police cruiser sitting in the drive way.

_Here goes nothing._

I walk into the house just praying not to trip and make a fool of myself in front of Sam.

"Bella!" I hear my dad call out.

"Ch-Dad!" I correct my self.

"It's so good to see you Bells!"

"It's great to see you to dad!"

"Let me help you with your bags from the truck." Charlie suggests.

"We've already put them all in her room Charlie," I hear Jake call from the other room

"So bells we're having a bonfire tonight down at first beach do you want to go?" Jake asks.

"Sure is there going to be anybody I know going to be there?"

"Me, Sam, Billy, and you'll love the other guys." Jake explains.

"Okay, do I need to bring anything?"

"Nope."

"Then yeah I'll go."

"Hope you don't mind Bells but I'm not going. I've got to work tomorrow." Charlie says.

"Its okay dad. So Jake can I get I ride with you?"

"And that brings us to our next surprise. Go look in the garage Bells."

I slowly and carefully walk to the garage and open the door and see a 2009 mazda3 i.

"Oh my goodness I love it Dad!''

"Good because its all yours Bells." Charlie says while handing me the keys.

"Anybody want to go for a test drive?"

"I do!" Jake said practically squealing.

"Me too." I hear Sam say.

"Okay get in then!" I yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I just want to say thank you for reading my story! I'm just happy people were reading it!**

**This chapter goes to ****BLOODYHALFBREED for being my first reviewer! If you want me to dedicate the next chapter to you than REVIEW!**

**Xoxo jessceekins**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. Because if I did it would be way different!**

"Umm Bella I think we have a problem," Jacob said unhappily.

"What is it Jacob?"

"Well I don't think I fit in your back seat."

I turn around and see him all squished up into a ball.

"Alright then I think we are going to have to take turns."

"Jake, good luck getting out of there." Charlie says heading back indoors.

After about six minutes of pulling we finally get him out of my car and back onto land.

"Okay," I start out "who is going fir-"

Before I even finish my sentence Jake grabs my hand and leads me to the car.

"Alright where to Bellsie?" Jake asks using that stupid nickname.

"I want to see the high school so we're driving there, and second don't call me Bellsie."

"So… Do you have a boyfriend back home Bells?"

"Nope" I say popping the "p".

"Good because I think Sam likes you." He said giving me the stupidest little smile ever.

"And why Jake would you say that? It's not like you can read his thoughts or something."

"It's a guy thing. Plus the way he looks at you."

_Well he has a point there. He was looking at me a lot._

"Well how old is he any way?"

"22."

_WOW! I thought he was only 19 maybe 20._

"Alright Jake time to swap."

He looks at me like I just ran over his cat; I'm just going to take another short spin around Forks.

Sam gets in the car slowly just looking at me.

"So Sam do you have a girlfriend?"

He slowly responds, "There is this girl but I hardly know her."

_Who does he like?_

"What's her name?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

_Maybe it's me! WOAH did I seriously just say that? I just met him. This is the second time I've even talked to him!_

"Well whoever it is she's a lucky girl"

I hear him say just loud enough to where I can barely hear, "Yes, you are."

We slowly pull back into the drive way and exit the car.

_This is going to be one fun night._

Later when I pull up to Jake's house I see Billy sitting by the window waving at me with a big smile on his face.

I quickly but carefully run to say hi to him.

"Bella! How nice to see you I haven't seen you in what two, three years? How are you?"

"hey Billy it's great to see you too! Do you know where Jake is we're supposed to go to the bonfire but I didn't see hi-"

I was interrupted by a loud "Bella!" coming from none other than Jake.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." I say between gasps as Jake gives me a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oops sorry Bells. I always forget you're so tiny."

"So should we get going?"

Jake nods his head and says "Yeah just let me get the old man" pointing to his dad.

"Hey! I'm not old I'm just more mature than you." Billy retorts.

"Okay no fighting lets get going before it gets to dark and I fall."

"Alright, alright, lets go."

And we're off.

**So? What do ya'll think? Reviews are appreciated.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! It's me again! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I went to see harry potter at 12:01 this morning. And FYI it wasn't that good. But any who I slept till like 3 this afternoon because I was tired. And I just now got to the computer. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Remember to REVIEW!**

**Xoxo Jessceekins**

**Disclaimer: *SIGH* if only I had thought up the whole vampire human werewolf romance thing. Stephanie Meyers owns it though.**

We made it down to First Beach before it got to dark, and I only stumbled four times, after we got Billy to where he needed to be Jake started to introduce me to everybody.

"Hey, Quil," Jake shouted in the ear of one of his friends.

"What do you want Jake?" he said without even turning around.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend."

"But Jake I thought I was your best friend?" Quil whined back.

"You were but you're not as cute as this one."

"Woah. I didn't know you swung for that team."

"I don't like dudes. It's my BFF Bella!" he said laughing wildly.

"Dude, why didn't you say that in the first place?" he said throwing sand at Jake.

"Because then I wouldn't have got to see the look on your face when you thought I was gay!"

"Not. Cool." Quil said pouting.

"Well hi Quil, I'm Bella." I said trying to make them stop fighting.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. She is hot."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Oh it is." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

At that point I just had to walk away.

"Come on Bells. I'll let you meet the ladies."

On the other side of the bonfire there were five girls just sitting and laughing.

"Hey guys, this is Bella , Chief Swan's daughter."

"Hi Bella. I'm Angela; this is Leah, Jessica, Lauren, and Kim."

"Hi, do any of you go to school in Forks?" I ask just praying that I'll know somebody there.

"Yeah, me, Jessica, and Lauren, go there." Angela says just making my day.

"So do you guys have boyfriends?"

Angela is the first to reply, "Yeah, I'm dating Ben. He couldn't come tonight but you'll meet him tomorrow at school."

"I'm about to make it official with Mike," Jessica says.

"What about you Bella, do you have a guy back in Arizona?" Angela asks.

"No, none of the guys there were right for me."

"Well maybe you'll find the right one here." Jessica says full of optimism.

"Thanks. I think I already like one guy here though."

"Who?" they all bark at once.

Before I can say anymore Sam comes and sits beside me and I forget what we were talking about.

_How can he already have that effect on me? I just met him less than 24 hours ago. Oh well I think I'm in love. Where did that come from?! _

"Hey Bella there about to start telling the legends at the other fire pit." He says pointing about 20 feet away.

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. So lets go." He stated holding a hand for me to take.

We walk over to the fire and sit on a sprawled out blanket fingers barely touching.

Billy clears his thought and starts to speak, "Does everyone here know how the legends say our people came to be?''

A few of us nod ours heads no.

"The legends say that our people were wolves. We could change from man to animal. And we were here to protect our people from our enemies. The cold ones."

Billy continues to speak but I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to hear him.

_I wonder why Sam and Jake are so hot. Maybe I'm just cold. Yeah that's it I'm just cold. I wonder if the legends are true. That would be awesome if they were. Imagine being a wolf running through the forest wind blowing through your fur. And when you change back you see the one you love waiting for you and you run to them and give them a kiss. Whoa, why did I just imagine me running to Sam to give him a kiss? That was weird._

By the time I tune back in to what Billy is saying I realize he is finished.

I look to Sam and he says, "You okay? You look like you're in deep thought."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

"What about?" he says.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." I say taking his quote from earlier.

"Well whoever you're thinking about might want to kill me after I do this than." He says with a little smirk on his face.

Next thing I know his hand is on my chin pulling my lips toward his lips. And then he kissed me.

_This is heaven._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all I would like to say thank you for all the nice reviews! If you feel like you have a good idea for the story please tell me I might use it. On with the story!**

**Xoxo Jessceekins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I do own a ghetto cell phone!**

_I can't believe he kissed me. _

As we detach our lips I just can't help but smile. It's like I was missing a part of me and he was that part.

"Wow." We both say at the same time as we look at each other.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you arrive here tonight." Sam said amiably.

"Well I'm happy you did." I say truthfully.

"So do you have a boyfriend back in Arizona?"

"A little late to ask that you think?"

"Well, better late than never."

"No."

"No what?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend."

"So Bella do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to." I said trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Okay. I'll call you this week and we'll talk then. I've got to go, but I'll call you bye." He says and kisses my cheek.

"So Bells, good night?" Jake asks with a smug look on his face.

"As a matter of fact yes, I did."

"Told you he liked you." He stated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I get up early to get ready for the first day at Forks High School. I put on a little makeup, but not much. I wear my nicest pair of jeans, and a cute t-shirt.

"Bells! Are you up yet?" Charlie yells to me.

"Yeah, and I'm almost ready to leave."

"Good I don't want you to be late for your first day there."

"Don't worry dad, I'm a big girl."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As I pull into the school parking lot I realize that there are not a lot of people here yet.

_Great I'm here way early._

I started my walk to the front office to get my schedule and anything else the need to give me.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here."

"Oh your Charlie's daughter. I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your class schedule, and a paper you need to get all your teachers to sign. Have a great day dear." She says handing me my papers.

I look at my schedule and see I have English, Algebra, Lunch, Biology, and Gym.

That doesn't seem too bad.

As I look up I see a boy with bronze staring at me along with four other very beautiful people.

At that point I see Angela and Jessica with some boys.

"Bella!" Angela waves me over.

"Hey guys."

"This is Ben, Mike, Tyler, and Eric." She says pointing them all out.

"Hey Bella, didn't you come from Arizona?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just kind of expected you to be tan."

"Oh. Well I'm part albino."

"Do you have any classes with us Bella?"

It turns out I had English with Jessica, Algebra with Angela, Biology with Mike and Tyler, and Gym with Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben.

My first two classes were fine only one teacher made me tell them about myself.

At lunch I saw that boy staring at me again. It's starting to get a little weird.

I forget about it as I get to my table.

Oh well.

_I can't wait till Biology._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a year! My life has been über busy.

I've had some very hard times, and some really good times.

My mother passed away in September from lung cancer. Then May 17, 2010 I gave birth to the most beautiful baby boy ever.

I'm sad to say that I'm not going to be able to finish this story.

Once again I'm truly sorry.

**XOXO (for the last time)**

_Jesceekins_


End file.
